Beyond My Wildest Dreams
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Glinda's thoughts when she gets shown around the Emerald Palace and appointed as Glinda The Good. Post-Defying Gravity. One shot.


Beyond My Wildest Dreams:

The first time Glinda had gotten the grand tour of the Palace she had been rendered utterly speechless at the beauty of the place. Jewels, gowns, gold all adorned every corner and sent the blonde into a major culture shock.

She had never seen so many beautiful things all in one place before.

_Oh! Just look!_  
_It's like I'm in a storybook!_  
_Oh! It's bliss!_  
_I dreamed that it would be_  
_Somewhat-_  
_But not_  
_Like this!_

Her expectations for the Palace had been pretty high but seeing everything in person blew those preconceived notions out of the water. Her mouth hung open as The Wizard and Morrible showed her around the place, pointing out everything of importance to her.

_Look over there!_  
_Oh my god!_  
_How very odd!_  
_And what might they be?_  
_Something splendid, maybe!_

_Look over here!_  
_Could you bust?_  
_Isn't it just_  
_Bedazzling, dazing_  
_Utterly amazing!_  
_Gazing 'round, it's like, to die!_  
_Just seeing it feels so good_  
_I'd scream if I only could!_

_I'd hoped and wished_  
_And wanted so to be here_  
_Wished and prayed_  
_And planned it to a "t"_  
_Prayed and wow!_  
_Just look - it's really me here!_  
_Walking around, strange as it seems_  
_Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!_

"Miss Glinda, I have a proposition for you, "The Wizard finally said at dinner to her while they were eating.

The blonde looked up.

"Oh, Your Ozness you don't really have to-" but he stopped her with his hand.

"I want you and I to become partners in this battle against the Wicked Witch. I need you by my side. And so, you shall henceforth be known as Glinda the Good, the Good Witch of Oz."

That stunned the blonde. Her dreams were finally coming true by just one statement. She couldn't believe it. Her mouth felt dry.

She should have felt happier but all she could think about was how disappointed Elphaba would be in her, in choosing the limelight over friendship.

_I'd hoped and wished_  
_And wondered what I'd do here_  
_Wished and prayed_  
_And pictured what I'd see_  
_Prayed and wow!_

_My prayers are coming true here!_  
_Look at it all, look how it gleams!_  
_Lovely beyond my wildest dreams..._

"And of course how could we forget your handsome beau," suddenly Fiyero appeared from the doorway.

It was like seeing a ghost.

Glinda stopped eating and just stared at him.

_Look - it's him!_  
_So handsome and refined and slim_  
_Sweet, sincere_  
_Magnificent from head to toe_  
_And oh..._

She could see in his eyes that he didn't want to be here. This wasn't his dream; this was hers.

All he wanted to do was go out and search for Elphaba.

He didn't want her.

Yet he was thrown into this meaningless relationship with her just because she needed him more than he needed her.

If she was going to accept this position, she couldn't do it alone.

Being with him was her happy ending… she would finally have her prince, her title… everything she had ever wanted… right?

_I'd hoped and wished_  
_My life would feel enchanted!_  
_Wished and prayed_  
_The fates would hear my plea_  
_Prayed and wow!_  
_My prayers are more than granted!_

"Fiyero…" she trailed off not knowing how to phrase this in front of Morrible and The Wizard.

"He will be our new Captain of the Guard. Can't you imagine it dearie, you as the Good Witch of Oz and your boyfriend as the Captain of the Gale Force? Isn't everything you wanted?"

She looked at Morrible who had a smug smile on her face for she knew it was.

It just all felt so wrong without Elphaba.

The last time Glinda had been here had been when she accompanied Elphaba. Just being here brought back painful memories of that time.

But maybe this was good thing. Maybe if she accepted this position she could help Elphaba, maybe convince the citizen of Oz that she wasn't wicked.

With her position came her power and influence so it was worth a shot.

Yes, this would work. She could help. She wasn't being at all selfish.

A smile grew on her face, the light forming in her eyes and she caught a glance of Fiyero. He looked disgusted with her, his lips in a tight frown, his eyes avoiding her.

She would prove him wrong. This would be a good thing.

She promised herself that she would just grin and bare it, just until she found the right time to help Elphaba.

All of a sudden, Glinda brightened up and her thoughts were more enthusiastic.

"I think it's perfect," she said with a smile that stretched across her face. She could see Fiyero mutter something under his breath, obviously disappointed with her, but still she kept that smile on her face.

Never in a million years did she guess that this would be her future.

She was dazzled by the limelight, by the fame and fortune with a hidden secret agenda of helping her friend.

This was all really beyond her wildest dreams…

_Look at it all, hall after hall_  
_Perfect as you could please here!_  
_Marvels galore, and even more_  
_Gee, did I mention he's here?_  
_And if - who knows? - all of it goes_  
_Past even these extremes_  
_Just look at me and you will see_  
_Someone beyond her wildest dreams!_

THE END

**I've been obsessed with this song since I first heard it on the OBC recording of the Little Mermaid and I thought it fit well with Glinda's character. Hope you all liked it!**

**Bubble**


End file.
